A Gotham Night
by esther247
Summary: When Bruce first mentioned the event, Dick had already mentally resigned himself to a night of mini interviews and support pleas. He didn't even notice her stroll in until his inquisitors parted like the red sea, with quiet gasps and flashing camera lights. A night of questions and quiet answers. He'd tell her tonight.


When Bruce first mentioned the event, Dick had already mentally resigned himself to a night of mini interviews and support pleas. He knew what the job entailed when it came to being Richard 'Dick' Grayson, the adoptive son and ward of Bruce Wayne. Still, he thought this event would be more interesting to say the least.

Dick was surrounded by politicians and members of the press. Answering questions left and right about his political opinions and plans for Wayne Inc. once he was officially in charge.

Fielding questions from left and right, shaking hands, smiling and joking respectively; along with snapping pictures, he didn't even notice her stroll in until his inquisitors parted like the red sea, with quiet gasps and flashing camera lights.

"I have a question," she said in an enticing tone with medium volume. "With all of these criminals seeking acknowledgement from more of their deranged pairs in the city of Gotham, I wonder Mr. Grayson; do you have adequate protection.?" Zatanna Zatara asked seductively.

Dick Grayson, stood there mesmerized in the courts of her beauty, mouth agape and baffled. He'd never seen Zatanna so, dressed up. She wore a dazzling cyan blue gown that made her body fluid even sans motion. It made her eyes pop and made the diamonds in her ears and around her neck look dull in comparison though they shined almost aggressively. The gown had two rather long and large slits on either side of her perfectly toned legs that began at nearly the top of her hips.

If Dick thought Zatanna was striking before well now she was more than that. She was radiantly beautiful, so much so, it was painful to look at her when she coupled her pearl white smile with her soft, plump, and full lips.

The cameras starting flashing rapidly blinding him and only adding to her shine, she looked like a goddess.

It wasn't until she looked at him in a worried some manner and arched her perfect black brow that he realize he was still staring. He shook his head to clear the amassed lustful thoughts, and when it was clear that wasn't going to happen he just smiled pitifully.

"Are you alright, Mr. Grayson, you seem…lost." She inquired gently, as if she were afraid he weren't of sound mind.

"No, no I'm fine Miss Zatanna. You'll have to forgive me, my mind was elsewhere." He replied apologetically but unable to keep his eyes from running over her body again.

 _Ughhh that was such a Wally line, he groaned at himself internally. Now she would think that Dick Grayson was the playboy son of Bruce Wayne. Great just great._

"Ahhhh," she said unimpressed.

The reporters started whispering into their recorders, the lights flashed feverously and Zatanna; unphased stood there, with her hand on her hip waiting patiently for an answer.

Dick cleared his throat.

"Bruce and I are very much aware that the criminals plaguing Gotham can hinder development for both the city and our company. That's why we so vehemently appreciate the service that yourself and the Justice League provide tonight, here at this occasion and every day across the globe." He said formally addressing the crowd while answering her question.

A news anchor from one of Gotham's news station started the next avalanche of questions and speculations.

 _Is Zatanna Zatara or any other member of the league a personal body guard?_

 _Miss Zatanna, our leads say you have just returned from after saving the Kayan prime minister from the mysterious witchboy. What are your comments on that._

 _Are you publically announcing your affirmation of belief in the Justice League like your adoptive father?_

"Mr. Grayson…." Zatanna started walking forward and tripping over her dress. Dick caught her almost reflexively and the cameras clicked furiously. Bruce was across the ballroom with an arched brow, though he stood among investors. Zatanna threw her head back, forcing her hair to take its rightful place on her back and winked at him subtly. He nodded slightly, catching her drift.

"Ladies and gentlemen please, let's give the lovely Miss Zatanna a moment to catch her breath before we ambush her with more questions." He said audibly.

Bruce appeared almost out of nowhere and placed a reinforcing on his adoptive son's back. "I second that sentiment Dick. Miss Zatanna is here as both a guest and a security team member tonight. Let's give her a moment to recover from what we can only assuming has been a taxing day."

Zatanna stood a little straighter and leaned into Dick for support, though they both knew she didn't need it. She smiled breathtakingly, "And here I was starting to believe all heroes wore capes," she remarked jokingly. Their little audience laughed and made way for the two to pass, still taking pictures. The press had fallen right into her lap and clearly her plan was working beautifully.

They started walking over to the bar and when she was sure no one was watching, she stood up straight, smoothed out her dress and flipped her hair. He chuckled under his breath and she glanced back at him and smiled, "I might not be as famous as you, Mr. Grayson, but I do know how to work a crowd."

They finally reached the bar, the young male bartender took one look at Zatanna and gasped, dropping the glass in his hand. Clearly he was a fan and clearly he had functioning sight. She just smiled appreciatively at him and ordered two drinks before taking a seat.

He arched a brow, feeling like she was subtly taking a shot at his manhood, ordering him a drink before he could even make his mouth work.

"Thanks, but I don't think I need saving at the bar." He joked as he cleared his throat and ordered a whiskey.

Her laugh was short as she looked up at him and shrugged.

"Mmmmm…That's good to know but didn't order you anything Mr. Grayson." She said before downing both drinks with ease.

He felt the smile creep onto his face as he silently took a sip out of his own glass. He tried to keep the disgust off his face, he hated whiskey and worse he had no idea why he just ordered it.

"Oooohhhh whiskey," she muttered jokingly, "what a very manly drink."

He nearly choked as he laughed while taking another sip.

She nodded as if she had expected it and smiled at him sympathetically, her face getting serious. "I know you and Mr. Wayne can take care of yourselves. I've seen the security system in the building, and its very state of the art it kind of reminds me of the one we have at the," she stopped herself and cleared her throat "at the hall of Justice." She finished with obvious effort.

"Yes," Dick continued, "Well Bruce takes the safety of his guests and staff very seriously. He even insisted that members of the Justice League attend for measure. He really is a fan of the work that you all do." He praised.

Ugh, he felt like such a fake but at least he wasn't lying. He had been doing more than enough of that already and lying directly to Zatanna would just make him feel worse. She already thought that Artemis was dead and that Aqualad had gone rogue. Not to mention after their last argument he saw less and less of her.

She looked over at Bruce and then shot him a skeptical look, "I don't know about all that, he seems very underwhelmed." She noted.

Dick looked back at his adoptive father and laughed, "Trust me, he is whelmed."

Her eyes flashed to his face and before he could say something that would distract her from the previous comment, she bit her lip, flushed, and let her hair curtain her face.

She looked back up at him and gave him a small smile and giggle. "That's funny, you sound like a good friend of mine, Mr. Grayson." She sighed.

 _ **Was she talking about him? Nightwing? Good friend? They hadn't spoken in so long he didn't know if he still held the title.**_

He sighed mentally _,_ _ **he missed her too, and they had been avoiding each other like the plague lately. Only talking on or about missions. If only…**_

"He's lucky to have you as a friend." He blurted out quickly, wishing he could apologize for the last time they'd spoken as Nightwing and Zatanna.

"Oh I know," she said smugly and looking at him with mischief in her eyes, "he so often forgets though, so if you ever run into him, feel free to let him know." She smiled, despite the morbidity of the conversation.

Dick smiled too, she seemed so much easier to talk to this way, without the missions, the mask, the lies.

"He's a good guy though," she continued "a bit narrow minded and bull headed, but I think that's just because he has so much to deal with." Her eyes sparkled as her attention fully focused back on him.

"Though you have quite the responsibilities to handle yourself Mr. Grayson. I couldn't even begin to imagine the weight on your shoulders. The entire Wayne Inc. along with charity events like these for politicians, investors, heros, and the press alike. It must be difficult to have so many important decisions to make on a day to day basis that could affect so many."

Dick smiled back warily, and looked around the massive ballroom with floor to ceiling glass walls. Bruce certainly could throw together a party, and at the last minute, no doubt. He'd be announcing his plans for the Wayne foundation for the next year and he wanted to go global, not that he wasn't already international, but now he wanted to expand the charity to more remote locations in the globe.

"Compared to what you do Miss Zatanna, my job isn't nearly as stressful and please my friends call me Dick," He insisted.

"Okay, Dick." she said with ease. "I suppose it can be a bit stressful at times, but it's what I love to do. Being on stage and bringing joy to those who see me, it's just such a rush. Not to mention it's kind of the family business."

Dick nodded, "I meant you being a member of the Justice League and saving lives." He clarified.

"Yeah, I guess that's a bit stressful too." Zatanna laughed carelessly and freely.

She took a sip of her cocktail, the young bartender had given her another one, though she didn't order anything. She looked at the young bartender gratefully and smiled at him sweetly, as if letting him down with a smile would be enough. She drank and glanced outside, taking in the Gotham city line. She bit her bottom lip subconsciously and focused her bright eyes on him again with effort.

"Speaking of…..my extra curricular activities Mr. Grayson, you have to know I am not here without a purpose. This event that Mr. Wayne is hosting is sure to draw the wrong kinds of attention too." She pressed.

Dick groaned internally, of course he knew that. There were at least ten other leaguers here as well, attending as their alter egos (secret identities) just in case any villains wanted to crash the party. He tried to seem nonchalant, so he shrugged and then raised a brow.

"Yet, the Justice League only sent you; in a stunning dress no less. They must regard your powers with serious respect." He said smoothly.

The color that painted her face made his stomach tighten. _**Could she be more beautiful?**_

Her eyes scanned the crowd subtly and she smiled at him brightly. "Thank you, but I'm sure that other members of the justice league are present, just well hidden, while some have yet to arrive." She said, with a hint of annoyance and impatience seeping into the last part of her sentence.

He looked around the room, every justice league member that was assigned to the mission was there. Who could she have possibly been waiting on.? He didn't care, they hadn't talked in weeks, he was just excited to get the chance, even if it wasn't as Nightwing. He really missed their simple conversation and laughs.

He looked at her and feigned leaning in subconsciously. "You don't mean they are here with secret identities." He said in a low voice.

She winked at him and smiled. "Of course, no one can live the life of a hero 24/7." she joked.

"Except you," he countered quickly, "what? No mild mannered ego, no mask?"

Her smiled faltered a bit and the light in her eyes dimmed. "No," she said thoughtfully "masks can hide far more than an identity and take more than that too. Even from those who don't wear it, so no I won't do it, I am who I am through and through."

Dick knew all too well what she meant. He remember seeing Zatara become Dr. Fate right in front of them and he knew all too well that his own mask, took away from his freedoms too.

"Cool," he said his voice breaking a little.

Zatanna tried to turn her laughter into a cough as Dick chugged his drink and smirked.

"Hey, that doesn't usually happen okay? I just gave a speech back there, I'm dehydrated, and -" he said defending himself.

Zatanna's eyes widened innocently. "What? No, yeah I'm sure…..I thought nothing of it." She said, his eyes narrowed and she picked up her glass with one hand while raising the other as a sign of peace. "Look puberty gets the best of all of us." she joked before giggling into her glass.

Dick nearly choked on his whiskey, "Puberty? I'm pretty sure we're the same age here." He countered.

Zatanna arched a brow and looked him over scathingly, "Right," she said in a feigned dismissive tone, her eyes ran over the room one more time and then came back to him.

His brows pulled together, "You know….I've been coming to these events with Bruce since I was nine. The only one way to effectively scan a ballroom for someone, is to dance through it." He told her.

Zatanna laughed at him openly now, "Smooth. Is that how you ask all the girls to dance?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to save you the trouble - " he started.

Her shapely brows shot up and she stood up, almost regally. She stood almost pressing her body between him and the stool, she looked up at him with seductive eyes and then she side stepped around him just as he leaned in fractionally to smell her hair; white citrus mango. Her favorite.

She smirked before speaking in her low seductive voice, "I hardly ever need saving Dick, but I especially don't think I need saving here."

" _Why won't you trust me?, Why won't you trust anyone Rob, I mean Nightwing."_

 _Zatanna and Nightwing had been in the cave for this particularly bitter memory._

 _They were alone, the team had gone out to celebrate Miss Martian defeating Aqualad. Beastboy refused to let the moment pass without some kind of celebration._

 _Nightwing stayed behind, he felt sick to his stomach. If what Beast Boy said was true, and he could only guess it was true because Megan to know what she had really done and looked in no mood to party, then both Artemis and Aqualad would be in serious trouble all too soon, and Wally….._

 _He didn't even want to think about giving Wally the news._

" _Zatanna, I trust you with my life every time we're on the field. I don't know how much more trust I could have in a person." He said coldly._

 _Zatanna took a sharp breath and clenched her fists, her eyes were hard as steel and her face was flushed. "No Nightwing, you trust in me, in us, in the team to get the job done. The newbies, I could understand, when we first met I could understand, but now.? Six years later, you still haven't let your guard down among friends!" She shouted bitterly._

 _She shook her head and fought back her tears. "What does that say about you?! What does that say about the friends you've made here? What does that say about us.?" She said her voice breaking._

 _He was angry, worried, and couldn't….didn't want to deal with all of this right now. Not while so many things hung in the balance._

" _Let my guard down?" he said through his unclenched teeth. "Okay Zee, you want me to let my guard down. Fine! I'll let my guard down the way it has been for the last six years around Kaldur, who was one of my closest friends and then turned on me! On us. On the team. I let my guard down, and let Artemis fight Kaldur even though she was rusty and then watched her be murdered in front of me!" His mouth felt like it would burn with the lies he spewed, only furthering her point. "I let my guard down Zatanna! But clearly, that's where I screwed up and it cost us. Cost us lives! So I'm sorry I don't want a shoulder to cry on Zee, but –_

 _ **SLAP.**_

 _Zatanna was shaking in front of him, her tears crawling down her face. "Don't you dare, act like…..talk about it like you are the only person who…you're pitiful." She choked and looked like she was going to be sick._

 _There and then he wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth, the real truth because nothing was worse than that look on her face._

" _Wait, Zee.!" He called as she disappeared in a cloud of black mist._

 _And just like that she was gone._

Dick cleared his throat roughly and she threw him a perplexed look.

"Well, I'd better stop monopolizing your time and start working, before my colleagues think I'm slacking." She stretched out an arm towards him expectantly, he shook her soft but firm hand.

"It's been a pleasure Miss Zatanna," he said in earnest.

She smiled. "That it has...Dick and please, it's just Zatanna. If you ever need rescuing from your admirers, you know where to find me."

"Will you be hanging around Gotham then?" He asked coolly.

She glanced back out into the city, her teeth moving to worry her bottom lip before turning to him to answer. "Only if you promise to ask me to dance again," she said playfully as she threw a wink over her shoulder, before dazzling him with another smile and slipping into the crowd of people in the ballroom.

Though he went back to talking it up with politicians, press, and people alike. His eyes never left her for too long, longing for so much but mostly to talk to her again as Nightwing; friends. He needed to right his wrong.

Part Two.

The night went smoothly, and by the time the party was over Zatanna was nowhere to be seen.

Dick got back to mansion and went down to the bat cave. Thinking almost obsessively about what he would say to her the next time he saw her either at the cave or in the field. A quick movement on one of the monitors caught his attention and he saw Zatanna, on the monitor sitting atop a roof.

She looked directly at the camera, smiled and then looked up towards the sky. He smirked, you couldn't hope to pull the wool over her eyes, she knew he would be watching her.

He changed into his gear and headed out to meet her.

He scaled the building with ease and saw her sitting peacefully, her knees were brought up to her chest and her arms encased them there, as if she were trying to hold herself together. The gust of wind ran its invisible fingers through her thick silk like hair and the moonlight bathed her in its pale milky light. Even without the gown, she was breathtaking. This wasn't new to him, he always thought she was beautiful, but it was something different now. He sat down beside her fluidly and she didn't move.

Finally after a few minutes had passed, she turned to face him. "Hey," she said hesitantly.

A smile broke through his face triumphantly, he couldn't help it, they were talking again. "Hey," he responded.

She looked at his face and pursed her lips before she started laughing. "You are so weird, you're smiling like a lunatic right now."

"Me? Weird? No way." He joked.

She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder.

"I've really missed you Zee." He whispered after he was done laughing.

She glared at his domino mask and sighed, "Ughhh, fine, I've missed you too bird brain." She admitted.

He was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, he punched the air and did a little dance in his seat.

She laughed again, "Okay, stop smiling, you're freaking me out. What would Batman say, you walking around without a scowl." She scooched over and put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't care." He gloated.

They sat there looking over the city, or at least she was. Nightwing couldn't help but notice how close she was. He had to let her know how much he really cared about her, well okay maybe not the whole extent but he had to let her know how much he values their friendship.

"Soooo…." Nightwing prompted.

"So?" she asked.

He laughed, "Oh what? You're just going to forgive me for being a jerk with no strings attached? No favors to run, shoes to buy, torture by nail salon expenditures?" he questioned.

She chuckled, "Okay those were funny, and don't hold your breath about my asking for a favor either. You owe me HUGE and later on, when I need to, I'm going to cash it on a rainy day."

"Well you're gonna have to go the distance for that favor; I won't be in Gotham for long."

"You're leaving...again." she guessed in a deadpan tone.

"Something like that, more like spreading my wings, trying new things." he explained.

"Aahhh," she said as her hair danced with the night air. "Where will you go?" she asked after a quiet moment.

She felt his shoulder go up and down beneath her head, "Don't know yet, what I do know is that with Batman, Batgirl, and robin around, Gotham is safe."

"Well as safe as Gotham can be," she interjected with a smile.

He smiled back and nodded. "As safe as Gotham can be," he agreed.

"When will you go?" she asked nonchalantly.

"When the time is right." He said aloud. _**Most likely when this undercover mission with Artemis and Aqualad is over. Then I can step down from being a leader for a bit.**_

"God, you're frustrating. I thought it was a woman's job to give vague answers and drive the man crazy." She huffed.

He snickered. "When I have the specifics, I'll be more specific." he promised.

She nodded and tucked herself into him a little more while they sat comfortably in silence.

"So I'm driving you crazy, huh?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn't see but would know she did anyway. "Only you would take that as a compliment."

"I beg to differ." He said a matter of factly.

"I bet you would." She conceded before sighing. "What will you do, when you go?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I think retirement is worth a try, there's got to be more to life than crime fighting. Don't you think?"

She stayed silent for a moment. "Of course," she whispered.

"Then I'll have a life that's all mine and maybe then," he said trailing off.

Another moment of silence sat around them, suddenly he turned to face her. She looked at him patiently her cyan blue eyes swimming with comprehension and resignation.

"Zatanna, I-" he started.

"I know." she said quickly. "Me too but I…..I think my days as a hero are still long before me. Until I save him." she breathed.

Nightwing knew immediately what she was referring to. _How could he not? It was the only reason she was still around, the only reason she trained so hard, and the only reason why she'd never leave._

"Right." Nightwing answered tensely. "Of course."

"There's always hope though, right?" she said in a small voice. "One day we'll all have these normal civilian lives, no need for our masks or capes, and maybe the world won't need heroes."

Nightwing wrapped his arms around her as another breeze combed through her hair. "There's always hope." he muttered.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked, pulling away to look into the whites of his mask.

He looked into her cyan blue eyes and saw everything in them; her hurt, desperation, strength, compassion, faith and furthermore her belief in him in spite of everything they'd been through together. He saw everything he wanted in her and everything he couldn't have and wouldn't change in her.

"I want to." He breathed. "I really want to but it's getting harder and harder to believe."

"I know." She said the bright light in her eyes, dimming just slightly.

"Hey," he said tucking stray hairs behind her ears. "Dance with me?"

Her eyes lit up and a smile made its way onto her face.

"I'd love to….Dick."


End file.
